Angels
by JiraJeffyrra
Summary: My longing for you like the moving ridge of water that could never stops. Your love just like a coast that faithfully waiting for the waves to come. Devoted and pure, like the angels...
1. Introductions

_**Angels  
**_

A Fictional by _Jira Jeffyrra  
_

Introductions:

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head

How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer

When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me

How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen

* * *

And so, the _tale_

begins...


	2. Prologue

_**Angels  
**_

A Fictional by _Jira Jeffyrra  
_

Prologue:

Julia Chang. She's been brought into this world by Michelle Chang, her mother. Born in Arizona, United State of America. Julia is a Native American also known as the 'Red Indian'. Julia never knew who her father is. All she knows that her father had died, even before she were born. And that, only that was all her mother had told her when she was about seven year old. And she never did questioned her mother about her father being ever again.

For Julia, even though she never met the father of her, growing up as a children and as a teenager was such a wonderful moment in her entire life. Life seems so beautiful and so perfect. But just like the great circle of life, sometimes there was a time we can cherish it the most. But not until GOD decide to gives something that we felt like, there is nothing more life could gives. That is what Julia felt when GOD had taken her mother away. Her very happiness, her life and even her soul. Yes, her mother had means that much to her. It's like, she could have died as well. But then she thought, NO. Maybe GOD, had a much more better plans for her. And by GOD...

There is...

* * *

Jin Kazama. Born in Tokyo, Japan. By a woman named Jun Kazama. He had a father, Kazuya Mishima. But unfortunately for Kazuya, Jin and his mother loathe him. They even use Jun's maiden name for their last name. His hatred for Kazuya was larger than life itself. But not for long, Kazuya died. Never once, they had mentioned Kazuya's name ever again.

Born in a such flourish and wealthy life. Well gifted with such a handsome face and nicely build figure. His a business tycoon, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. World most successful industries. Jin never had anything that couldn't gave him everything that he ever desired in his life. Little he didn't know, there is something in his life is about to change. Something huge, possess such a manipulative ways. Little he didn't know, _that_, that thing will change his very mind and soul, and in perspective ways.

_Forever... _


	3. Chapter One

_**Angels  
**_

A Fictional by _Jira Jeffyrra  
_

Chapter One:

"Julia! I want you to work at that club! You hear me?! Whether you like it or not, you must obey my words. Your earnings can be so very large, you can even get wealthy in instant".

His voice sounds hard together the display of his solemn face and with those piercing eyes staring furiously at her. Enough to make Julia frail both physically and mentally.

This wooden house which their live in, seems obsolescent. Almost unbearable for her eyes to see within gloomy source of light. Uncle Kele's house located far from any others which gives him more access to violates her with every castigations people could not even have in mind.

His words just now was not as aloud but for Julia, she knew it does sounds serious. Without any invitations, tears begin to streaming down her cheeks.

"No, Uncle... I don't want that. That's not a good place. I didn't like it. I want to further my studies". With a feel fear of, she replies. Even fear to look him in the eye. She's just graduate from High School. Her grade has been excellent and looking forward to attend college. But now, it is only in her dreams. Dreams that slowly fades away.

"What kind of studies you need more? Huh!? You're only wasting my God damn money! You know that!? Sooner or later, in the kitchen where you belong! Tomorrow, I'll need you to meet the club manager".

Uncle Kele stood strong with his words. Aunt Dyani smirks towards her husband. Then, she moves her eyes towards me, which is now weep in deeply sobs. She is now in her most happiness due to the fact that they'll be using Julia for their grasp of easiness. Those are the agreement that they had made with the club manager. Agreement to settle down all their debts. But that's just not all of it, they also can earn a lot if Julia did worked there.

"But Uncle, please...".

As Julia try to object. The words that had been lining in her mind yesterday were stuck inside her throat. Her tongue froze, like an ice. Uncle Kele's glance terrified her. Two days ago, Uncle Kele's had told her about the job. And for her ambition and dignity, she's trying to find the best defensive excuses. But then, who is she not to obey.

"Enough already! Go and fix our dinner. We're starving". Aunt Dyani commanded.

With the streaming tears falling, she slowly walks towards the kitchen. Dinner have to be served. She didn't want to get slapped or kicked. For her, it's enough already for one day.

Even though she's damn exhausted, Julia can't sleep that night. With full of determination and with any cost, she must refuse. She cares no more. She had made up her mind. That morning as usually, she prepared breakfast for them. She's going out to look for a part-time job, she needs money for her college educations. Softly, she walks. Carefully, not to make any rough noises. While doing so...

"Julia! Where the hell do you think you're going, huh!?". Uncle Kele roughly sounds.

Julia freeze at once. She could feel her beating heart pounding. Pounding hard it almost fallout from her chest.

"Don't you dare to walk out from that door. You hear me!?. In a short while, we're going to meet the club manager".

Uncle Kele stood with both hands at his waist and his eyes staring mad at her. She already standing at the stairs, while instantly he pulls her hand, forcing her to come back inside. Aunt Dyani smirks. She really wish that Julia would be gone from this house. Not only because she wants a wealthy life, but for a blissful life she'd been dreaming of to have.

"Please Uncle, I don't want to. I want to study more. I never wanted to work there". As Julia speaks smoothly and readily. She had forgotten herself. Maybe it is because the spirits she has in her. A strong spirits that made her fights back. Her eyes clearly fights her uncle stared eyes.

Pang!!

She stumble backwards as the slap landed on her soft cheek. She could see Aunt Dyani only gave her a laughter. Not once but twice. She's been slapped twice. Her nose beginning to bleed as her head feels like going to split into two.

"Now go and get change! Put on the dress that I bought you yesterday. And bring along all your things with you ". As Uncle Kele's spoke, fiercer than before.

Julia still refuse. She's stood there still. But this time, Aunt Dyani the one to flog her. Severely beaten and with keening wail of despair, she gave up. Her body could not take it anymore. Her body had swollen everywhere, it hurts as hell. Slowly she walks, going to her room. Still crying with deeply sobs, she starts packing up all her belongings. Until she's done, she stays in her room to wait for her Uncle to finish his breakfast.

"Julia! Come on quickly! I've ready. We have to go now". Calls Uncle Kele.

Quickly she wipes all her tears of. Looking around for one last look. Then proceed outside together with a bag in her hand.

"Enough with the tears already. You want another slap on your face or what?".

* * *

After four hours of traveled, finally they've reach their destination. Julia still crying. She's been roughly pulled out from the car. She's trying her best to set loose from her Uncle tight grasp, but it's not worth any. Cause there's a man already waiting for them. Much likely, waited for her.

"Please Uncle, I want to go home... I don't want to work here". Julia begged for mercy but as usual her never been bothered.

"If you don't stop this. I'll make sure that I sold you to them. For the time being, I only want you to work here. That's all. You can get a lot of money, you know? I'm sure there's a lot of people will love you. And if you got lucky, they'll be marrying you. There's all rich and famous people that came here, didn't you know that?".

Uncle Kele tighten his grip at her forearms. Dragging her towards the waiting man.

"Wow... Kele, your niece looks yummy... She's hot, man... And she ain't look Japanese to me".

The man smirks while his eyes traveling down on her body. Julia feels she need to run, but her Uncle grips are just too strong. It scares the hell out of her. She never knows what will happens next. Her weep has never been bothered again.

"You'll take a good cares of her, okay... I'll let her work here but don't forget my payment. You hear me?".

And with that, he let her loose to the man. The man takes her with the firm grip at her wrist. Julia struggling to let go of the grip. But there's no use of it.

She's just a girl with full of softness, gentleness and sweetness. She has this angelic, goddess-like beauty. Her expressions was so soft with those smoldering honeyed-brown eyes that she could get any man down to his knees. Skin that softly and genuinely slightly tanned. Came along with a goddess-like body. That perfect body are just too beautiful to be hurt of.

"Uncle please... Help me Uncle, please... I just don't want to work here...". Pleaded Julia more.

Even though Uncle Kele's being mean to her, as long as she didn't have to work here, she didn't care. All that she wanted is to go home. Julia struggle again. When she kicked the man, he dodged slyly and a swift punch landed on her stomach and she fell to the ground, clutching her lower torso and moan in pain. Then several man

approach towards her and dragging her towards the car.

"My oh my... And just why you didn't want to work with us? The payment is good, all you need to do is gives them some interesting pleasure. Of course, you're not a prostitute, it's just that you are a entertainer. That's it. Then you'll have anything you'd wish to have".

Julia just could not here any other things the man spake off. There's nothing more she can do. It's hopeless. And for that, she weep. All she can do is pray to God to be merciful. As for she don't know what will happen to her after this. The prayer and the cries continues, on and on. Not knowing when it will end. She's just let it go...

* * *

_**Author Notes:  
**_

This is truly _**AU **_and fictional. It doesn't have anything to do with _**TEKKEN**_ story line. I only use some of the characters and there will be some OC's too. This is totally about _**Jin/Julia. **_On the 'introductions' I use _**'Trough Glass' **_by _**Stone Sour. **_Please R&R okay!? As for now, enjoy, my dearest...

_**Jin/Julia **_and _**TEKKEN**_ are _**NAMCO's.  
**_

_**Story **_is _**Mine.**_


	4. Chapter Two

_**Angels  
**_

A Fictional by _Jira Jeffyrra  
_

Chapter Two:

It has been six weeks since Julia worked at one of the famous and luxurious night club in Tokyo. Loudness and thunderous waving sounds of music filling full through every inch of the room. Periodically, there's a strong and vivid ray of light, flashing at the dance floor. Julia feels disgustful at what she's been through now, but what choices that she have. She's constantly being watched by a gang members of the club.

Day by day in her life here, she's been crying hard it almost drown her in her own tears pool. Her body being used by her Uncle for making a lot of cash. Julia tries to flew away but always unsuccessful with it. She's finally get caught and then beaten. Normally, every once in a week, her Uncle would came and collects his payment. Julia knows that, she can see him by far.

In this luxurious and expensive club, where we can find mans who forgets his wife and children. Having amusement with loud and crazy sounds of music, altogether with lots of mind blowing drinks. All the rich and famous business people making deals with women entertainer by their sides. Julia have knowledge in that because one of her school friends father, Haruko is a businessman.

This is the place for mans could have their women services, if their business proposal been accepted. She didn't know for who she would blames. Julia wants to take refuge from this disgusting world. This world that full of madnesses. But then, she realize that she's so incapable and weak. She feels so impotent.

"Julia, you're not needed here anymore". Says Dillan. One of the gang members. He gave her a smile. She's in shock. It's almost unbelievable. Her eyes flickering, staring intently at Dillan with disbelief.

"It's that true, Dillan? You mean, I can go?".

Julia needs to be sure of that. Her heart's blooming with happiness. She feels that, she would dance on the dance floor. She feels like, she would screams on the top of the lungs. She keeps the smiles on her face when Dillan nodded.

So now, she can go. Flee from this hell mouth on earth. Either way, she have to thanked Dillan who always being her rescuer from the nasty guests that had an eyes on her. She's still save and still pure and chaste.

"Tonight is your last night and your payment still on. So I give you a chance to rest. Go up there, room number two". Says Dillan more.

"Thank you so much, Dillan. Thank you...".

Julia feels happy. She never feels happier in her life. And with that, she went. Independence that she's been searching so long, has come. She's determine that she would never, ever, set foot on this place of hell again. Little she don't know that, that independence has a underneath meaning from Dillan's smiles.

Julia walks with blissful. The night club has several rooms upstairs. As she walks, she crossed the club manager room. And she heard voices came out from it. She knew that voice. It was Uncle Kele's. She needs to know for sure, why and what his doing here. Carefully, she peeks inside the slightly open door.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here!?".

She being yelled by the two man that standing right behind her. They that inside the room were now looking at her. She wants to run. But being held by those two man. She's being dragged inside the room. Gin and Uncle Kele were laughing at her. Some others also laughing at her. Julia didn't understands why and what the hell happens.

"Julia, you're Gin's now".

Uncle Kele's laughing more.

Faint. Julia just feels like it. She would like to drop faint now. _Is it true what am I hearing now? _Lost. She feels, lost. She's being exchanging looks towards Uncle Kele and Gin. She's pale and terrified. Gin only nodded and keeps laughing. Julia can see Uncle Kele inserting some cash in the envelope.

"No! That's not true! No!". Julia screams.

"How could you... How could you, Uncle. I'm your niece, your flesh and blood... Why Uncle? Why...?".

Julia's voice changed, she sounds sad, sore and husky, along with teary eyes. She knows that she's being sold to Gin.

"My responsibility had gone. What I can do more? Gin wants you. He advantageous and so am I. My problems solve".

Uncle Kele grinning, showing off his envelope full of cash to Julia.

Julia is forced to swallow a drink. A drink could made you 'high'. And just then, she feels like she's flying. Flying high in the sky like a free bird. She's laughing while all the people there laughing too. Julia's 'high', until she sleeps with full of nightmares, haunting her...

* * *

Next morning, she wakes up. Opening her eyes slowly, she wants to get up but she can't. Her head feels heavy. Her body hurts allover.

_My God, where am I? What just happens? _She's in shock! She's naked! Not even a single thread covering her body. With more panic, it like she want to jump off the bed when there's a man right beside her, who sleeps peacefully.

_JIN KAZAMA!? I know this_ _man. _He's one of the guest that contently ask her for a dance and always want to have a conversations with her. The more she pushes him away, the more persuasive he gets. Didn't know how to dance, is always an excuse for him. But then, as man, a well-known man, he never gave up. It ruined a bit of his dignity though. Now and then, she could get away but now, Julia failed. She had failed to protect and to secure her pure chastity self.

Hastily, she gets up and put on her dress. With tears are already streaming, she tries to regain anything from last night. _Uncle Kele, Gin and money. Being captured and forced to drink._ And again she tries to remember. And again it's a failure.

"_The drink! Yes, that drink!". _She thought.

Right now, she feels like, she wants to conceal her face. She hates herself. She loathed and disgust herself. She's dirty now. Contaminated and impure. She can't stop the streaming tears falling from her honeyed-brown eyes. Yes, she wants to cry. She cry and cry and cry. Regretting. But the man still sleeps like there was nothing happens.

Hurriedly, she walks towards the door. It's locked. She looks for the key. Slowly and softly not to make any obvious noises. She didn't want to wake the man.

"Looking for this? Woman?".

Julia turns to Jin and the man grinning at her showing off the door key in his palm.

Julia froze. Nervous and terrified. Her lips shivers.

She hated Jin. She hates him for taking her dignity. She hates him for ripping off her pureness. She thought of killing him but she can't. She's hopeless. Not capable of it. For now, her thinking are focused on how she could get away from Gin. She's not a prostitute. She didn't want to sell off her body. Once is enough, for her to be preyed by the man which now standing right in front of her.

"You're beautiful. Amazingly beautiful. All of you...". Jin stated. Laughing hilariously.

"And for me, you're worth an investment".

Jin continues his words along with long-lasted smiles upon his handsome face. Julia held her ears shut with both of her palms. It's disgusting, to hear every single words from that man.

"Maybe, I'll come again sometimes".

Julia bewilder with Jin's words. Her pearly tears flowing more rapidly now. Finally dressed, Jin threw some money on the bed.

"_What can I do?". _Julia thought to herself. But suddenly...

"NO!".Julia's screams.

Jin shocks frozen.

"Please Sir, please. I'm not a prostitute, I don't wanna be a prostitute. Please Sir, help me. I've been forced too. It's not from my will. I don't even remember anything from last night. They gave a drink, Sir. They've made me 'high'. Please sir, please help me... Save me...".

Julia forgot that this is the man, that had raped her. Julia didn't care anymore. Jin is all she have hope for now. If nobody can helped her, then she'll be forced to be a prostitute. She would like to evade all that. Julia runs towards Jin. She's on her knees know with tears streaming rapidly down fall on her soft cheeks.

Jin only smiles at her and beginning to sit down on the edge of the bed. Having a thought in his mind and staring intently at Julia's beautiful face. His been imagining on how 'hot' she were last night. How mind blowing her love-making towards him. Her body was so perfect, so soft and with those perfect face, honeyed-brown eyes and those lips. Last night, he about to 'loose it' by just for a moment when 'his within hers'. He'd almost scared his dignity though.

"And just what will I got. If I saves you?". He's questioning her.

Julia looks down at her feet. Hush with silently whimper. Bewildered for decisions. Jin stood up and walking towards the door. Suddenly Julia screams and clinging at his leg tightly. And all of the sudden, the door opens from outside. They had heard a screams from Julia.

"What is it Mr. Kazama? Somethings wrong?". Asked Dillan.

Jin shook his head and rip off his leg from Julia's clung. And with that, she begins to crawl towards the bedside. Desperately, she try to hide. Her wail whimper are now heard clearly by Jin.

"Wait. I still need her. You go and get Gin for me".

Tells Jin. Julia beginning to shivers. It seems like her whole body were shaking uncontrollably. With those shivering lips, she looks dumb.

"Well, well, well... How was it, Jin? Have fun last night?".

As Gin shows up at the opening door with huge grin on his face. He looks at Julia with a nasty smile.

"Give this woman to me".

As Jin pointed Julia with seriousness.

"Wo... Slowly there... Dude... What do you mean by that exactly? I can't do that, she's worthy for me. Last night only, I could get a thousand_. _Withina week, I can get seven thousand. We're talking about damn profit here".

"I'll give you ten thousand cash. Remember, I used to helped you. And now, it's time to returns the favor. What do ya say, huh...".

Gin remembered the favor he got from Jin. He got him the best lawyer in town, when he's been accused for raping. Until finally, he's been set free.

"You can find others. But this woman here, is mine. What do you say, huh... Wanna rethink about it?".

Jin puts his hand on Gin shoulder. Hoping for an agreement. Julia just keep silent while they are busy making deals about her. Her silent whimper can still be heard. Her face were dejected and she looks demented. Her minds were empty. Zero.

Gin's grinning. As Jin did so too. Then, with a handshakes, they amusedly laugh. It is settled then. Julia saves saves now. Saves from being a captive in this fake and unreal heavens on earth. It is more like, hell on earth, for her. She felt relief now, but she is more concern about her future. She belongs to Jin now.

"_What will happens to me now? Dear God, please give me guidance. Make me strong to went through all this...". _

As Julia prays...

* * *

That morning, Jin takes her to a luxurious yet beautiful mansion, situated at the corner of a peaceful hill. Finally there, she's being forced out of the car and get drag into the mansion.

"Now that you are safe. You only get FUCKED by me now. ONLY ME! You got that? It's better then being fucked by many, am I right?".

He stated, as he grinning towards her.

"What exactly, do you want me to do, Mr. Kazama?". There's a shivering sound in her voice.

Jin relaxed on the couch while Julia is still standing. Julia's body still under his watchful eyes. He stares at her deliciously. Quickly, Julia covers up her uncovers body parts. The dress that she wear indeed show off the sexiness of her body.

"You only got two choices. First, be my Mistress. Or the second, I'll bring you back to Gin".

Julia startle. Swiftly, she grabs hold the couch next to her. Her eyes beginning to tears again. Slowly she walks towards Jin.

"If you really wants me to be your Mistress, it's fine. But please Sir, let it be lawful...". Julia's pleaded.

Instantly Jin stood up. Julia drop her gaze to her feet.

"What the fuck do you mean by that!? Huh!" Jin questioned her.

Jin walks around her.

"Take me as your wife but, I will swear an oath that I would never, ever claims or demands anything whatsoever within it. I swear an oath, that I will obeys and follows any orders at your desires. I promise, it will only be on the papers. You can still prefer me as your Mistress, I'm willing it but, I only want it to be lawful... Please Mr. Kazama, be merciful...". Julia's begging.

Jin's walking stops and looking on Julia's face fiercely. And then he starts laughing amusingly.

"Married! What the fuck! Hell no! No! No...No... And no... You? My wife? Hah!! You know what? You're not worth it. Don't you know who the fuck I am, woman? I am Jin Kazama. The one and only Jin Kazama. This whole world knows who I am. My wife, huh? Take a good look at yourself, woman. Before you make that statement".

Jin stated clearly.

"Okay then, fine. I ain't got time for any of this shit! You hear me!? Now choose, MINE or they will be taking turns on fucking you!".

Jin laughed harder now.

There's a heavy feelings in Julia's head. _"What choices do I have?". _She's so confuse. Within minutes, she running towards the door. That laughings loud terrified her. Shadows of the unknown man, a lot of them seems nearing towards her with maniacal laughter. She didn't want to selling off her body. But owned by Jin will make her such as a 'high class prostitute'. Back to Gin's, she's a prostitute as well.

As she reach the doorknob, Jin successfully grab her waist with both of his strong arms. Dragging her towards the couch with the non-stop tears still falling. She's struggling to let go when Jin pressed his body upon her. She don't have the strength to fights. She becomes enervated. Both of her wrist being held firm in his grasp.

"I've wasted my money on you. And now you wanna run from me? Do you think it simple as that. Huh? You're mine, you know that? MINE!!".

All of sudden, he became more passionate. His hands now are allover her.

"_Dear God, please be merciful...". _

Jin heard that soft whispers while he rains her face with his kisses. He looked up on Julia's beautiful face while his body still on top of her.

"If it is my body you desired the most, there's nothing wrong if you take me as your wife. I'm still a virgin when you had me last night. I just didn't want it to be illicit. Whether if, it is with you or Gin, still the same. Been drown with sins. I just want it to be lawful. It's okay if you prefer me as a Mistress. Please Sir, please...".

Pleaded Julia more. Begging.

Her eyes just like a broken dam. Tears never stop from falling. Her eyes are now swollen. Thats the only choices she have. She don't know where else to go or what else to do. She had surrendered.

"Get up!".

Getting up slowly with her back still pressed against the couch. The standing Jin now been thinking.

"_She's right. She's still a virgin when I had her last night. The curves of her body are mind blowing. Heck! She also made me 'came' so damn hard. I've never had one from others. Dammit! This better be good. What if it don't? Well, when it comes to that... Hell! What's now is now. Then is then. Whatever... Dammit to hell...Well, here goes nothing...". _

"Alright then. Suit yourself. I'll marry you, but this marriage will be under a conditions. You will have to obey all of it. No excuses at all, you understands me?".

Julia nodded to all of that conditions. Although her smiles dead but her hearts felt more alive now.

"_Oh, God, thank you for these lively feelings... ". _

Only prayers and tears came along with Jin's statement just now. Her tears now are tears of joy. She calms down but her hearts were racing. She hopes that the eclipse from yesterday is a blessing from God and hopes for her life onwards will comes. Still hoping although the hopes will always be a light that being blocked by eclipse all through the seasons...

* * *


	5. Chapter Three

_**Angels**_

A Fictional by _Jira Jeffyrra_

Chapter Three:

Tonight is another night. It's peaceful and the sky was pure, winter night. Despite it's windy and chilly cold, there is no hint that it would be raining whatsoever. Nikko Apartment looks so beautiful and so glamorous with colourful lights embellish its frames figure. Julia stood beside the penthouse window frame, enjoying and inhaling those peaceful and beautiful Tokyo's winter night sight. The tales from six month ago had long gone yet it seems like it was yesterday for her. The amusement of Uncle Kele, Gin and Jin still can be heard loud within her thoughts. Julia inhales softly. Slowly, she slid off the light yellow curtain that covering half of the window frames. Unsatisfied with the curtains that limited her sight for the peaceful views. She now still standing enjoying the night. The night that most likely a day for youngsters and teens. Julia's slender body stay wraps within the thick and warm comforter. She felt unpleasantly cold. She's has to be alone again tonight without anyone to talk too and without Jin by her side. She felt agitated and sullen.

The waving sounds of the violin, echoed throughout every inch of the room. Flowery scents of jasmines still warms, jabbing through the cavity of her nose. Increasing the romantic and erotic aroma. It is Jin's favorites, to be in that kind of surroundings. It has been six month living with him, and she knows that about him far too well. Julia walks slowly and sitting herself at the edge of the bed, gazing around as the fine and exquisite elegance décor displayed. All the furniture were made by oak with a black-marble on top of it. The four-poster bed, mattress that fitted with nicely soft-creamy coloured sheets, the bedsides tables decorated with a nice table-lamp upon it and the six-drawer chest placed at the corner of the room. There's also a huge, room-hight wall mirror situated across the four-poster bed. Julia let her body falls again on the bed. She lets herself drowning with the echoing sounds of the violin.

"_Who am I exactly? Is this the kind of life that I'll be living, forever? Being a Mistress? Well, sort-off... Should I devoted myself to him? Devoted, as a child towards their mother. Devoted, as the sun that will never stop to shines. Devoted, as the angels towards God. Can I rains Him with such devotions? I always being treated harshly, being rail and being slapped. All I know is, I have to be patience, for all that I only have, is He. If, it is not because of Him, I will never be here. In this expensive penthouse, living a sort-off normal life even though I've been imprison within it. I'm thankful enough and yes, I'll be devoted to Him". _As Julia thought to herself.

Closing her eyes, Julia can almost heard her mother's loving voice, nurturing her when Aunt Dyani released her raging angers towards her, eleven years ago...

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"_Julia sweetie, it is unwise to shows that solemn face in this house. You are so sweet, so beautiful and full of kindness with such patience. And with that, my prettiest when anger are filling you inside, not even God dislikes it but also sickness will comes too. You have to be calm and patience, accept it with an open hearts, will you? My darling daughter, Julia?"._

* * *

Open up her eyes, the voices has gone but stay sealed within her hearts and soul.

"_I shall have patience for this conjecture from God, I promise you..., Mother, I promise...". _

As Julia whispers to herself...

Jin has just walked out from the penthouse. He never have any anxiety towards her feelings. Sometimes, when he feels like he _'wants' _her, he will came. If it's not, he will never. Sometimes, when he feels like, he wants _'her' _everyday, he'll came in everyday. But some other times, he never came for weeks. And like always, Julia will be left alone by herself. Cause, Julia didn't have anyone else. Jin is the only one Julia got. Alone, and lonely all by herself. Nevertheless, Julia never make any grumbling fuss or complaining peevishly when he never came. Whenever if he came, Julia will always welcomes him with all the politeness, attentions and respectfulness. Yes, Julia would give and do anything and everything for Jin. Without ever thought of anything in returns. As long as Julia is with Jin, she feels safe and as many as she could give, she'll give. Anything, just for him. Julia have nothing more she could offer. For Julia, as long in Gods will and as long as she have a soul within her, Julia dedicated herself to Jin, him only. Julia will make sure that Jin's well-being been taken care of. His clothings always being washed and pressed nicely and well kept in the wardrobe. Every single things and every single furniture also being well kept. Never once, Julia disobeyed Jin. For she did, swear an oath. The oath that Julia will never breaks. Never once, Julia fights back, no matter how worse Jin reveals his anger towards her and no matter how hard Jin had scolded her. Even though it is because of the simplest things. Jin didn't care. Jin never cares or ever think about Julia's soft feelings.

Julia keeps laying herself on the bed, buried inside the thick and warm comforter. She still felt cold. Even though she did turned on the heater. Julia needs to be warmed. Not just her body but also her hearts, mind and soul. Julia could be warmed if somethings could warms Jin's heart. But Julia knows, nothing, not even every single pieces of live coal from hell could warms Jin icy cold hearts. Jin will never came back for tonight. Julia obviously don't know where's he were or where he's at. Maybe he at his parents mansion or maybe at his girlfriends. Julia once had thought, if Jin really had a girlfriend, what will happens if she knows, that his married. Julia could not even think of, what will happens if his girlfriend does knows. But then, for whatsoever, Julia concede what destiny had decided for her. Drown within her thoughts some more, until finally she fell asleep...

* * *

The tapping sounds from the keyboard suddenly stops. He's staring blankly at the computer screens. Obviously, don't know why all of sudden Julia's beautiful face seems to be appeared on the screens. Jin pressed his back against his chair. He felt less peaceable for suddenly he thought of Julia. The sweet and beautiful Julia. The Julia that, willingly did anything for him. The Julia that, devotedly sacrifices everything for him. The Julia that, never fights back with even a single words and by far with a single line. Jin whining softly and standing by his clear view windows. He looks up towards the clear winter blue sky from the Mishima Zaibatsu Tower. The winter sky shows off its happiness for today. Well, it surely does. But, it seems that, those happiness is not affected by him. He seems to be buried deep within his thought on someone. To be specific, on Julia Chang.

"_It has been three days since I last saw her that night. How is she? Is she okay? Is she well or sick?". _

Jin hearts whispers.

Jin deliberately don't want to install a phone at the penthouse and same goes for Julia's ID card, are well kept with him. He just didn't thrust her yet. He scared if Julia will betray him and terrified if one day that, Julia will runaway from him. He still needs her. But obviously, he didn't know for what he needs her for. Is it because of, she completes him as a man or is it because, as a man who feel completes just because he has fallen for her, the woman that, he obviously don't even know where she comes from at the first place.

It has been four months, since she's been living _'in'_ that luxurious yet expensive penthouse. He bought it just for Julia. He likes it there, it gave him the most of the privacy that he wanted for Julia. He cannot afford of being disturbed by anybody, who will have been concern or whatsoever. He never wanted for Julia to lived at a terrace house or a compartment house. He would be ashamed for himself if he lets what's _'his' _ to be living in that sort off place. And yet, he never wanted for Julia to be friended with anybody and vice versa. Obviously, he didn't want anybody knows about them. Considering that he is the well-known and not to mention, wealthy. That penthouse are far more suits Julia. And as for Julia, she's being forced to lived in solitude. Two months before that, he left Julia lived in a hotel suite. Jin didn't want to placed her at his family mansion though, it will too obvious with his mother around. Unprotected as well, if she'd been left alone without him, while he was away on his business trips.

Jin inhales his breath deeply and let it out slowly. Placing himself at the guests couch and beginning to lost in thoughts again. Later, he took out his wallet as he pullout Julia's ID card. Looking at her ID picture. She's twelve years old by then. She looks a lot different now though by seven years of gap. She's nineteen now. Too young to lived, like she were living now. There's not much of the age gap between her and him actually. For he was twenty-two though. Still young and passionate.

Knock... Knock... Knock...

Jin shatter a bit. He slips Julia's ID card back inside his wallet quickly. Only to find that his driver had already entered the room. Slowly Daisuke walks towards his employer.

"You're asking for me? Mr. Kazama?". Sounded in mush politeness.

Some moments before, Jin's secretary had called, telling him that Jin wants to see him. As for that, he came as quickly as he can. Daisuke had a full of respect for Jin. For he had owed so much from him. A year ago, his grandson had suffered a cardiac infections and an operations needed. If it is not for him, his grandson would had long gone. His youngest son successful studies in Germany also a courtesy by him. Daisuke can't truly be grateful enough.

"Hmmm...". Jin's answers without any words.

"Is there anything that I can do for you, Mr. Kazama?". Daisuke questioned with soft spoken.

"Here, take this money. Bought some groceries and send it at usuals".

Daisuke nodded as he takes the money from Jin. As he turns to walk away, Jin called.

"Wait... ".

"Yes, Mr. Kazama?". Daisuke replied.

"Tell her that, I'll be there for dinner tonight". Stated Jin.

"Yes, absolutely, Mr. Kazama". Daisuke nodded and turns walking away.

Daisuke is the only person who knows about Julia. About Julia constantly being visited by Jin. About them. Although he didn't really knows about their relationship exactly. To be specific, he didn't even knows her name. For every once in a week, he had told to bought groceries and sometimes some other things to sent it there. He had to do the job that he been told too. He had owed him. And Jin did asked him to keep it in secrets. For he really didn't want anybody to know. Especially, his mother, Jun Kazama. He used to think that, that woman were his employer girlfriend but then he thinks not. If that woman really were Jin's girlfriend, then why she's being solitude there. Never he saw Jin brought her out. At the end he thought, better not to think about it.

Finally reached his destination, he rang the doorbell for a few times.

"Where is she? Is she been sleeping?". As Daisuke talks to himself.

He rang the doorbell again, while waiting exasperated. He felt like he's wasting his times. Not long after that the door finally opens. Julia peek her heads out. She saw Daisuke's solemn face.

"I'm terribly sorry, Uncle. I was in the bathroom just now and I didn't hear the bell rang".

"It's okay... This are the groceries that Mr. Kazama had sent for you".

Julia receive the groceries from his hands with delight and wide smile. Julia's been wondering when will Jin sent her the groceries. Last night, she only had a couple slices of bread with peanut-butter and jelly for dinner. She obviously didn't know how to tell Jin that she almost runs out of foods. As she were forbidden to even step out of this penthouse. Finally, today Jin did sent her the groceries.

"_Maybe Jin had thought about it...". _As Julia thought to herself.

Julia still smiling towards Daisuke. But he didn't reply the smiles. Then suddenly he turns to her just before she closed the door.

"Miss... Mr. Kazama would like to have dinners here, tonight". He stated.

"Thank you, very much, Uncle...".

Julia sent him another smiles. The smiles that so sincere. As he saw that sincere smile, he then smiles back. And turning around to get going.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_

_Hi! So, how was it? Is it good? Sorry for not leaving any notes on the previous chapter. Being caught up in something actually. Yes, I did made JIN looked like a badass in that chapter. The whole raped thing. But it's only temporarily though. He will be a good guy soon. And yes, JULIA will suffered a bit. Poor JULIA... _

_So, I think that's it. Chapter Four are on the way. Tell me if you like it or not. Sorry for the grammar error though. Not really good in it. But at least I tried. So, please leave some reviews, okay? _

_Till next time. Enjoy it for now... _

_**Julia Chang, Jin & Jun Kazama & Mishima Zaibatsu **__are__** NAMCO's **_

_**Story & OC's **__are__** MINE **_


	6. Chapter Four

_**AUTHOR NOTES: **_

_For all who actually didn't get the story, I'll remind all of you that, this is truly fictional as in AU. Here are the synopsis... _

_Julia is an orphanage girl who lost her mother in a car accident. Later on, her Uncle took her to Japan and raised her. Her Aunt didn't like it though she thought that with her presence brings bad omens in her family. _

_Uncle Kele in a lot of debts. And because of that, he sold Julia to Gin, the club manager. Julia had to obeyed although she's unwilling. _

_Right there then, she met a guest named Jin Kazama. Who bought her with a handsome price from Gin and bring her out of those hell on earths. With a request from Julia, Jin married her but with conditions. That all must be a secrets. _

_In the presence of Hisana Ayumi, one of the success businessman daughter. Which is a famous model and an actress in Tokyo, had shaken the love that Julia has for Jin. _

_Would Julia let her loves go for Jin's happiness? And would Jin going to let it happens? For he already truly, madly and deeply in love with Julia... _

* * *

_**Angels**_

A Fictional by _Jira Jeffyrra _

Chapter Four:

The weather outside seems so dark. The sky so black, together with the periodically strong winds. Most likely the rain will be pouring sooner or later. The winter nights getting more unpleasantly cold. After finally finishing up the dinner preparations. Julia sat on the living room couch watching TV while waiting patiently for Jin. She had dressed occasionally. With a simple blue-jeans mini skirts and a white long-sleeves knitted tops. Her dark rich mahogany, waist length hair being tied up in a pony-tail with a slightly bangs dropped at the sides of her face. Julia seems calm on the exterior but inside, her hearts were pondering so hard like it would jump out from her. Her slender digits been pinching viciously, the end-tip of a small cushion. It almost 7.30pm.

"_He will be here in any moment now...". _

Julia's heart ponding harder as she heard the doorbell rang.

"_That would be Jin...". _

Julia runs slowly to open the door. If she in a slightly late, she'll ruined Jin's mood for the night. She didn't want it to be that way. She _'needs'_ to did the exceptionally best for Jin.

Jin walks in and hands Julia his briefcase. She takes the briefcase from him put it on the floor and beginning to remove his knee-long leather overcoat. With solemn face, he walks straight over the couch. Ignoring Julia, he pressed himself on the couch and closing his eyes. Exhausted. Meanwhile Julia, already hanged the overcoat in the front wardrobe and pacing towards the bedroom to keep Jin's briefcase. But not before she made a glance at Jin. Finally keeps the briefcase, Julia walks back at Jin who still with eyes close.

"_Is he been sleeping?". _

Suddenly she's been daydreaming...

"Hey! Woman! Come here. What the hell you've been doing there? Are you blind or something? Don't you see that I just got in? Come here and take off my shoes. And then bring me my drinks. I'm tired as hell and damn thirsty. You know? Damn... Why would you be so thick?! Huh?".

Julia daydreams being cut short. She whine softly. Those kind of words that constantly being rail at her. Harsh words that sent her a deeply cut at her hearts. Those exact words, since the first day she were placed here in this penthouse. Softly, she sat on her knee in front of him and carefully, she takes off his shoes. Jin shot open his eyes when he felt Julia's touches at his feet. Julia carry on taking off his shoes, even though she knew that Jin already opens his eyes. Jin staring at the heads down Julia who carefully removes his shoes. Staring at Julia's face. Jin stunned. He could see clearly those breath taking long curly eyelashes and those cute pointed nose. She have all those pure and natural beauty that gives her such a divine perfections. Upon looking at her beautiful face made his mind felt at ease. He could forgets the whole world by just staring at Julia. Suddenly, he felt it. He could felt something just penetrates his icy cold hearts. A tiny feelings, for he thinks it could sent somethings warms inside him. Those tiny feelings made his hearts shivers while staring at her.

"_There's nothings wrong with her..._ _She's sweet, soft and damn she's gorgeous. She's a good cook too. And all my needing are well prepared. But, so sad... I found her at a club. She would not fits my world". _

As Jin talks in his thoughts. He heard himself let out a remorse sighs. Julia is still in his staring sight.

"_Where must I put my face if peoples ask me, where did I found her? What would I say if mom ask me, who's daughter was she? She's not from any businesslike family. Heck! Even I didn't know exactly where she comes from. All I know that she's not Japanese. She's American. I'm sure of that. Why she's even here? That one I'm not sure". _

Jin chagrined.

"What drinks would you like to have, Sir? I'll get it for you...".

Asked Julia as she picked her heads up. And with that, Julia's honeyed-brown orbs met Jin's deep dark-brown orbs. She can see it clearly asides those slightly bangs of his. As for Jin, Julia's dewy honeyed-brown orbs _'moves' _him.

Jin smiles.

Julia stunned stiff.

Julia felt shivers through her veins and instantly she faced downwards. As she resumes removing Jin's left shoes. Her heart begins to pondering thunderously.

"Just plain water would be nice".

Jin mutters less audibly. It almost can't be heard at all. His eyes and thoughts were still at Julia.

"_Why do I feel like this? Why I felt at peace every time with her? What did you do, Julia Chang? What have you done to me? Am I already fallen for you? Is this what they call LOVE? I've never felt it before. I honestly don't know who are you exactly". _

He let out a distressed whining.

As she had removed his shoes completely, Julia went off to the kitchen and went out again with a glass of plain water. Julia realized that Jin's been watching her with every moves she made. Even while he drinks, his eyes never took off from her. She stood still in front of him, not knowing what to do more. She cannot move, like being pinned by a nails. Julia felt unease, scared of being shout by Jin. His dark deep watchful orbs, made her feels uncomfortable. Determined, she begins to pacing off. But with only a single step...

"Going somewhere...?". He questioned.

"I... wou...would like... to...to prepares...the table, for... dinner...".

Julia felt jittery upon hearing Jin's voice.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you. How many times did I have to tell you?".

Julia freeze with her heads down. She keeps on waiting for his words. Intensify streaming throughout her veins, so strong it could melt away the blood clot. Jin keep standing with the glass within his grasp. He's been staring at her up and down continuously.

"_What am I did wrong, now?". _

Her minds telling.

Julia jitters rushing, in every inch of her muscles beneath her skins. Her face eventually pales by Jin's stares. Jin keep staring while finishing his drinks. He hands her the empty glass as Julia took it with a shivers hands. While doing so, their digits touched. Jin can feels Julia cold slender fingers.

"Hmmm... Okay then...".

Julia relieved and walks away quickly. Jin watch her until she disappeared from his sight before he also went to their bedroom to get a hot showers. After meeting with the client that afternoon, he have been working continuously. Now, he's exhausted.

Julia prepared the table in haste. Imagining the smiles that Jin had gave her, made her swayed in motions. She felt like she's been floating. She have to work fast. Jin's pyjamas has not been prepared yet. She didn't want to ruined Jin's mood tonight. He smiled to her just now. The smiles that Jin had never gave her before.

As the preparing done. Julia proceed to the bedroom, pulling out the pyjamas from the wardrobe and placed it on the bed. She overheard Jin small singing from the bathroom. The room had donned with roses flowery scents.

Then, Jin came out from the bathroom with a bath towel encircling his waist.

Julia freeze.

Not many she knows about Jin. But one thing that she knows for sure is, his body. That gorgeous figure of his. His well toned chest, the ripples of his abdomen and those chiseled arms of his. Any woman would be drooling all over the face if they caught those define perfections body at their sight.

"What's for dinner?"

Jin blurted while ruffling the remaining liquid off his beautiful soft locks with his fingers.

"I've made a seafood _Teppanyaki_, Sir... I thought it was your favorites". Julia slightly shivers.

"And why would you thought that?".

Jin questioned while wearing on his pyjamas without looking at Julia. Upon not hearing any answers, he turns to Julia who's standing at the corner of the room.

"Hello... I'm asking you. I'm not asking the walls here...".

Julia's eyes flickered. Her tongue froze for any words whatsoever, while being stared by Jin's dark-brown orbs. She felt so tiny below the man glared. Lastly, as she could not bared those glared, she looks down to her feet.

"It's okay then, let's eat...".

Jin sympathies but can't afford to let it shows. His expressions stay solemn, for seeing Julia's uneasiness. He walks out towards the dinner table and Julia following closely.

Jin eats in delight. It has been quite a few days since he haven tasted Julia's cooks. Once at a time, his eyes flirtatiously at Julia who sat next to him. Obviously, that her appetite are not as big as him.

"_Who is he actually? Well, he used to say that, the whole Japan knows him. But not to me. Seriously, how many about the world that I didn't know? Things he made for living or does he have parents or siblings? He must be wealthy, if not, I wouldn't be here and he did gave a lot to Gin to have me. Well, no wonder why, he called me thick. I am, sort off...". _

Julia mind whispers.

She been living like a prisoner of a glasshouse since she came to Japan. Unlike while at her hometown, Arizona. There she's been living large, blissfully and serenity that flows wild. Here, her worlds are limitedly home and school. Not more than that. Later, the club and lastly, here. In this penthouse. For the finals, she never knows where. Suddenly she felt miserable. Her eminence were so vulgar. Dismay, for the cogitations, the reasons she's here is just because Jin _'bought' _her. Her orbs were ambiguous, for now eyes are already fill with crystals salty liquids which will spill in any moments. But, she holds it. As she calms down cause she have too.

Julia took a glance at Jin. The issues are still mind boggling.

"_If he is not wealthy then he wouldn't be called Mr. Kazama by the old man. All this question marks in my head will be un-answered. Everything is just cannot be sure off". _

Julia minds keep talking to itself.

Dinner's done. Jin gaze fixedly at Julia. He longing for her warmth now. As for Julia, uncomfortable by those gazes. She knows that his will, cannot be taken lightly. Outside, the pouring rains getting heavier than before...

* * *

Later that night, while the winter rains heavily, Julia lost within Jin's embrace. The taste of his lovemaking was overwhelming. It was a very passionate love unison. Never she have tasted before, like he was so much in love with her and she's his. The way their blended with each other body, their entwined digits, his mind blowing soft caress at every inch of her. The kisses, the deepest and most passionate kisses trailed upon her sweet skin and inviting lips. His constantly moaning and whimpering her names, like it was never tomorrow for him. Tugging her hair lightly and snuggle his face at the crook of her neck when his final moments came. Drown deeply within their authentic tranquility moments of cherished and intimate. As he stroking her to sleeps. Twirling and flipping her hair with his fingers. Pressed his lips gently against her forehead, encompassed her slender waist in his strong arms and drifting into sleeps himself. She melts... Into her serenity. And Jin was the one who's making it.

But it was not for long...

Julia woken in shock upon hearing the thunder screams. She saw Jin so deep in his sleeps. His right arm were encircling her waist as the left were under her neck. Then, she saw lightening strikes clearly at the windows. Swiftly she placed both of her palms at her ears. Shutting her eyes close when another thunders screams. Under her eye lids, she can saw clearly a shadows of a man wobbly walking straight to her. Advancing towards her...

* * *

_**Flashback... **_

"_Ha...Ha...Ha... Where you wanna run huh... Come 'ere..." _

_She saw the man already button off his shirt. Julia petrified. Sweat sprinkled allover her her body. She recognized that voice. _

"_Uncle, please no... Aunt Dyani will knows... I'll screams if you don't get out". _

_Julia's watery eyes already spill out tears. She wants to run but the man nearing. The first try failed but this time, Julia fears if this second time will worked. She wail desperately but unfortunately for her, no ones heard. The rains outside getting heavier. _

"_I took care of you... I feed you, I get you into school. And now, you have to repay me. That old woman not around. Give me a little treat will ya... Come here!!". _

_She tried to flee but her woman strength were not enough. Her front shirt has already been tore. Julia run to the left of the room, towards the door out but the man caught her. She's struggle, fighting, begging to be set off. The man trying desperately to kiss her. She begin to frail and weak. She's almost defeated..._

* * *

The thunder stormed aloud. Instantly, Julia wraps her arms around Jin. Tighten her embrace, snuggle her face closely at his solid and warmed chest. Trying hard to hide within Jin strong self. She need to make those shadows and images of the man that almost raped her away. Away and far away. She wants to be safe, she wants to be secure. And she knows that Jin can give her that. As she tighten her embraces more, she felt Jin also tighten his. The tense that she felt just now was fading slowly. Until there's no more. Until, she fell asleep securely and safely within Jin arms...

* * *

MISHIMA ZAIBATSU Tower, Jin busied himself with his works. There's a time when Julia's sweet face came in sight of his minds. And there's a time when it happens, he tried to make it disappeared by keeping himself busy with works. As he keep himself buried in such a works. Julia's face keeps coming. Frustrated that he cannot flee off Julia's face, getting up from his seats and walks towards the window. Restless with those faces that constantly coming back within every seconds.

"Six months. Why now? Why now those faces keeps haunting me?". Jin talking to himself.

Agitated and distressed Jin walks around inside his room. All of the sudden, he remembered a business meetings with Engineering Officers from Polaris Engineering Ltd.

"Suki, if the officers from Polaris Engineering arrived, let them enters".

Jin said to his secretary through the intercom.

"Alright then, Mr. Kazama". As his secretary replies.

Jin sit back down and beginning to analyzing the signed contracts between his company and Polaris Engineering Ltd.. Reading through the paperworks one more time. He must eliminates the shadows of Julia from his minds. Otherwise, he could loss his conscience of concentrations.

Right upon the exact time, those engineers are already in Jin's room. They introduces themselves as Ayame and Hiroshi. Jin has directed Kazuki as the Project Managers from Mishima Engineering and Mizu as the Engineers to joined the meetings.

"We have apprehended all aspect of the characteristic and detailed elements in this blueprints of yours, Mr. Kazama. And we did have it parley conversations with both Mr. Kazuki and Mr. Mizu here, upon the projects at Kyoto. And if it is okay, we will initiates the projects within two weeks from now".

As one of the engineering officers named Ayame begins the major discussions that morning. Jin silent while keeping his eyes concentrate at the contracts in his hands. With seriousness upon his face.

"Why two weeks? Why not within a week or this two or three days? Jin questioned in seriousness.

"The thing is Mr. Kazama, our projects at Osaka just ended two days ago. And now, all the workers are on the leave for a week, considering that they have worked hard to achieved our expected targets. And they had. Another week is the time for us to look for a suppliers and all others that matters. That is why we have to starts in two weeks".

Jin nodded and at times, he flirtatiously at the gorgeous woman officer in front of him. His manly native instinct were a bit shaking while looking at the full charismatic woman. Attractive, brilliant and full of self-assured.

"_Is she still available?". _

Jin's thoughts naughtily. Endeavour the divergent between her and Julia, who are lack with educations, none futuristic matters and zero in self-confidence. But whatsoever it is, he knows above all that deep down inside him, Julia is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even way more beautiful from this woman, who's standing in front him now. Julia's beauty is pure, chaste and she no needing of make-up to shows her beauty. Her pure chastity self is enough for it.

"So, is it okay? Mr. Kazama?".

Mizu questioned when he saw Jin silent without any decisions. Jin's daydreaming snapped.

"Okay, I agreed. But there's a problems with the payment conditions".

Jin voice out. All eyes are fixed on him.

"What kind of problems is it, Mr. Kazama?".

Hiroshi, the engineers officers from Polaris Engineering were the one needs to know for sure.

"This projects are not worth thousands, but it's a multi-millions kind of projects. And I am not into failings. The twenty percents of advance is not a problems. But the next payment will be after, all projects in every each phases are completed. That's it if, our company consultants had already confirms the phases is okay. Completed all phases, then came along the payments".

Jin stated with seriousness.

Ayame and Hiroshi, looks at each others.

"For that Mr. Kazama, We'll have to discuss with our manager Mr. Sousuke first and if he said it is okay, I'll inform it to you".

Ayame replies.

"And when is that?".

Jin's serious eyes looking straight to Ayame's.

"As soon as possible".

Ayame stated swiftly although she realize Jin's daringly stares.

Jin felt his likeness for Ayame grown. With those slyly acted of hers. Right now, Julia's face are completely eliminated from his minds.

"Okay... Let's go for lunch shall we?".

Jin insisted, beginning to stand up, as they all did so as well.

Jin has forgotten about Julia. Today, he had lunch with a characteristic and charismatic woman. Meanwhile Julia, being left alone. Before they got separated, Jin insisted Ayame to call at his cells, for the confirmations about the Kyoto's projects. That's cause tonight he'll be taking off to Canada.

* * *


End file.
